


Lucy, Queen Of All.   [Fairy Tail // Attack on Titan]

by IceLightningAngel



Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fanfiction, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLightningAngel/pseuds/IceLightningAngel
Summary: It's been 3 months since Lissanna came back from Edolas and the guild ignored Lucy except  Wendy, Mirajane, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy ,Happy, Erza, Gray,and suprisingly Lissanna. And the guild also call Lucy weak and Team Natsu also hurt her and kick her out from the team. Then she trained and became a member of Sabertooth and Do a Solo Mission while she is fighting she got transported in a different dimension. Find out What happens nextHiro Mashima Owns FAIRY TAILThis story just came to my mind.Pls don't copy it or steal it. Plagiarism is a crime
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)





	1. Chapter One

Lucy's Pov  
Its been three months since Lissanna came back from Edolas and the guild ignored me except Wendy, Mirajane, Juvia,Gajeel, Levy, Happy, and suprisingly Lissanna. But Team Natsu never talked to me since she came back but I don't blame her infact we are best friend.Lissanna came to me saying" I'm sorry I can't do anything to stop him" and it confused me . Then Team Natsu came to me "Lucy, you're kick out from team Natsu because your weak, pathetic and useless and you just hide behind your spirits" Natsu said and tears start to form in the corner of my eyes but I held it back, "ok fine" I said,I was so stupid to think that they thought of me as their family,but all along I was just a nobody, I went to master's office and knocked on the door.

Makarov's Pov  
I heard a knock,I replied "come in" then I saw Lucy crying I asked her" What do you need my child? and Why are you crying my Child" then she explains me everything I was fuming with anger, how could those brats do that to her but what shocked me the most is that made me stop my tracks on my way to talk to team Natsu, "Master I want to quit the guild and train so they won't call me a weakling anymore" she said but I understand her,as a result I said some ancient words and her guild mark dissapeared and I ask her "Are you coming back to this guild ?" "I'm not sure mas- Makarov maybe but there is a possibility that I will join other guild and Makarov can you not tell the guild until they notice" "Ok my child " I told her.

Lucy's Pov  
I came back to my apartment and summon Virgo "Punishment Hime ?" She asked,I just sweatdropped and said" can you pack up my things and give this to the landlady" I said handing her the jewels to give to the land lady "Ok Hime" she said without any emotions then she handed the jewels to the landlady and helped me pack my things .  
Five minutes later  
We already finished packing, she went back to the Spirit Realm, I'm left alone again, I just went to the Train Station and get a ticket to go to Crocus.when I got to the train I took a rest,what I meant by rest was sleep since going from Magnolia to Crocus is an hour away so I just want to sleep,In that case I will have a lot of enery for training.  
1 hour later~  
I already reached my destination and I went to the nearest forest to train but when I'm going to train I heard a loud roar and went to find where the roar came from but then I saw a  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*A/N: I think you hate me now sorry  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*Cliffhanger  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry for the cliffhanger hehehe.Read my story plzzz. You won't regret it  
Natsu:Why did you make me kick Lucy out ?  
Me:Its just in the story.  
Levi:When am I going to appear in this story?  
Me:Chapter Four  
Natsu:Who is that Levi guy?  
Me:Lucy's Partner  
Natsu:Luce mine  
Levi:No Lucy's Mine  
Me:Those Two.Happy can you do the disclaimer?  
Happy:IceLightningAngel-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.  
Me: Thank you Happy.


	2. Chapter Two

Lucy's Pov  
I can't believe it I just saw a dragon and when she saw me she said " What are you doing here human? and Who are you?" I came here to train and my name is Lucy Heartfilia" I said and the dragon said " I'm so sorry Hime I didn't recognize you your Mom needs to know about this" " Huh? What do you mean? my Mom died because of an illness and Who are you?" Then the dragon said "I 'm really sorry for my rudeness I'm Celestia A Celestial Dragon and your Mom, Layla Heartfilia didn't really die its an illusion she really went to the Dragon Realm to save Weisslogia and Skiadrum who was almost killed by their foster sons " I can't believe it My Mom is alive I feel so ecstatic "So do you want to go to Dragon Realm and train ? " Celestia asked "Of course" then she chanted" Open the portal of Dragon Realm" , a portal appeared then we came in . When we got to Dragon Realm I was so shocked its so wonderful its really big its 5x bigger than the Heartfilia Estate ,Celestia then told me that I will meet my Mother and the other dragons and she also told me she will unlock my seal.I was confused about the seal part,But I really didn't mind.

~~At the guild~~  
~3 days after Lucy left the guild~  
Lissanna's Pov  
Its been 3 days since I didn't see Lucy I can't find her everywhere I can't even find her in her apartment then Master came out from the office and ask us " Do you know who is missing in the guild? " Its Lucy right Master?" I ask back" yes your'e right Lissanna " he said.

**"How could you brats do that to your nakama how could you say that Lucy is weak, pathetic, useless thats why she quit the guild "** He shouted at us .I was beyond shock that Lucy-San quit the guild its all Natsu's fault if he didn't kick Lucy out from The Team she wouldn't quit the guild. Wherever she is I hope she's safe.  
Levy's Pov  
I can't believe it Lucy-chan quit the guild now I don't have someone to read with and my greatest friend of all time is now gone ,Lucy-chan is the one who thinks of others before herself,she is the greatest friend that I thought I would never have,but she will forever be in my heart always.

**~~ Back to Lucy~~**  
Lucy's Pov  
I felt so happy that I finally met my Mom and I also forgot to tell you that Celestia already unsealed my Powers and Memories , so now I'm in my room getting ready for my Coronation as a Queen later and to meet the others as well and I also forgot to tell you that I have an older brother which is.......... Zeref-nii-san well if your wondering why he's not a King his power is just darkness but he's a good brother he's not evil as anyone thought he was. When I'm already done fixing myself for my Coronation Celestia appeared out of nowhere and assists me .  
~~ _In the Coronation Room~~_  
Nobody's Pov  
While Layla Heartfilia is saying her speech Lucy is waiting at the door when Layla Heartfilia finished her speech Lucy came out and say " Hi My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'll be your new Queen and I'm happy that I met you all" Then after her speech the dragons introduce theirselves and the other creature introduce theirselves too.

_~~Dragons~~_  
Igneel Fire Dragon  
Metalicana Iron Dragon  
Grandeeney Sky Dragon  
Weisslogia White Dragon  
Skiadrum Shadow Dragon  
Celestia Celestial Dragon, etc. (A/N: Lazy to right the other dragons and other creatures)  
**_~~Back to Lucy~~_**  
Lucy's Pov  
When The dragons and the other creatures finished introducing theirselves I go back to my Room and sleep so I can start my training tomorrow morning. **_Get ready for my revenge Salamander..._**


	3. Chapter Three

Lucy's Pov 

I woke up early today because its my first day of training I'm going to train with Igneel the Fire Dragon first so I got ready for my training my Outfit is a Red Tank top with a black jacket over it and a black skinny jeans partner with a black converse while my hair is tied in to a bun.

~~At Igneel's Place~~ 

Still Lucy's Pov 

I finally got to where Igneel is, when I'm going to train I feel like I'm going to melt because its really hot, his place has volcano in the middle then you could see lava coming out of it.Then Igneel came to me then said" Are you ready to train?" "Ready as Always" I stated then we started training I did 100 laps and 500 push ups then he asked me to focus on training and try to do the " Fire Dragon Roar" so I tried it then a flame came out from my Mouth after that he let me rest and we trained for 3 months then I trained with Grandeeney next we also did the same training Igneel and I did,but the difference is she's teaching me to be a Sky dragon slayer we also trained for 3 months after that I trained with the other Dragons and so on.

~~ 5 years later~~

Nobody's Pov 

Lucy already finished her training with the Dragons,Demons,Phoenix,Mermaids, Fairies,Gods,Godesses etc. she also learned Requip ,Mind Reading and more and her appearance also changed her hair is now Aqua Blue not Blonde and her eyes is also Aqua Blue but her personality didn't change but she is cold to Fairy Tail .

~~Back to Lucy~~

Lucy's Pov 

Its been 5 years now its the time I will go back to Earth land but before that, Celestia gave me the Key of the Dragons and the Key of the Other Creatures but my Mom, Layla Heartfilia took the keys and she asked me to give my other Celestial keys so I did, I'm so surprised that she made a staff with the sign of my keys everywhere the staff is almost high as me it stop right at my shoulder and Mom also give me an exceed its a gold exceed with white tips on his ear and paw and his name is Blake and Mom said it can turn to many forms one of it is Wolf and Human form(A/N: Blake's Human Form in the multimedia )And she also gave me another pet, its a wolf it is white in color so I choose to name him Snowy Mom also give me a limiter to control my powers its a gold necklace with a pink heart pendant And the others gave me gifts also they gave me a new armor and swords,after that I say goodbye to them then say"Open the Portal of Magnolia" when I got to Magnolia, I went to Crocus for Sabertooth to join them since their enemy is Fairy Tail when I got there I kick the door Open causing the members of Sabertooth to get shocked then I asked " Where is your Master ? " then Minerva said " He's Upstairs" then I go Upstairs then I saw his Office I knock.

Jiemma's Pov 

When I heard a knock I said " Come in" then someone enters its a strange girl with an exceed on her shoulder and a Wolf then she introduce herself " Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my exceed Blake and my Wolf Snowy" I was so shocked. When she saw my reaction she told me the whole story to me about why she's here in Sabertooth and she also told me that she is the Dragon Queen then she also asked me if she can get her guild mark I just told her that she could get it from Minerva.

Lucy's Pov

When Master Jiemma said that I can get my guild mark from Minerva I went back downstairs and asked Minerva if I could get my guild mark, she said yes then I got my guild mark I got it in my left stomach its black with red streaks while Snowy and Blake got their guild mark they got it in their back in Aqua blue color then Master Jiemma got out from his office then introduce me and my exceed and wolf to the whole guild and the guild was so shocked that I'm Lucy Heartfilia then they asked me to fight Rufus and Minerva to prove that I'm the Dragon Queen. Then We went outside the guild then start to fight I requip two swords and fight them with it then I asked Blake to attack them in his Wolf Form so he did and I decided to call Loke so I get my ring and turn it back to a staff (A/N: Forgot to tell you that the staff could be a ring.) then call Loke then we helped each other to defeat Rufus and Minerva but Loke got defeated so I used my " Celestial Dragon Roar" and they fell unconscious then Sting and Rouge ask me to be part of their team so I said yes then the guild make a party because they got a new member. Then I felt sleepy but I forgot that I don't have an apartment yet so I asked Yukino if I could sleep with her she said Yes then we went to her apartment then I requip into a pyjama since I don't have things with me then Yukino and I went to her room and sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Lucy's Pov  
I woke up then I requipped into a new outfit, it is a white tank top with black leather jacket and a skinny jeans with a black converse, I went downstairs and saw Yukino making some food, when the food is ready,we ate, go to the guild,finally we arrived,I asked my Team which includes Sting,Rouge, Me ,Lector, and Frosch. By the way our Team name is " Angels in Disguise",just incase you're asking, I asked them if I could go in a solo mission they agreed,knowing.my skills and abilities,as a result I grab a Random Mission and gave it to Yukino for her to stamp it,next I went to the train station and read my mission it said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Giant Humanoids  
Attacking our Village  
Location: Crocus  
Prize: 10,000,000 jwls  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I read what's on it,I went to the Ticket Booth, get a Ticket to Crocus,minutes passed by the train arrived,I got in the train,in just minutes it finally started moving. When I reached my destination which was Crocus I went to the Mayor who asked for help and told him that I was the one who accepted his offer, once I saw those big Giant naked Humanoid I requipped into my strongest requip, then I tried to kill it but when I was trying to kill it I got transported to another dimension and I fell unconscious.

Levi's Pov  
While I was trying to kill the Titan infront of me I saw a Aqua Blue girl appear out of nowhere with a weird looking cat and a white Wolf so I immediately killed the Titan by slicing its neck and helped that girl and carry her then helped her wolf and her weird looking cat then we went back to the walls,It's not my nature to help others,but there's something about this girl and I thought that I need to help her,when I got back with the girl I called Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Erwin, Jean,Connie,Hanji, Petra, and Sasha to help the girl , her weird looking cat, and her wolf and brought her to the infirmary to let her rest until she wakes up, after an hour she woke up then asked " Who are you? and Where am I?" I answered " You are in the walls" I introduced her to the others  
(A/N: Lazy to write the other's names미안해(Sorry)^_^* ) we asked her name she said"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 20years old",I asked her " Where did you came from? And How did you get here?" Then Lucy said " I'm from a Place called Magnolia and I'm the Queen of All and in a guild named Sabertooth and While I was fighting a Giant Naked Humanoid I got transported into a different dimension which is this place", we looked at her weirdly then ask" What is a guild?",later she explained what is a guild.We also asked Lucy about her past and her weird looking cat and her wolf, she explained everything that her weird looking cat is called exceed and it has powers and his name is Blake while her wolf is named as Snowy he also have powers, Lucy knew that we don't know that power exists so she proved us that she has powers, she said that she has a limiter to control her powers she also showed her staff that can turn into a ring she said that it can summon her Celestial Spirits and Other Creatures by the way her staff looks cool it stopped right at her shoulder and when it turns to a ring the ring is silver in color and has a galaxy design ring pendant , she also told us about her past I felt so bad for her that she got betrayed by her first guild Fairy Tail.We became friends with Lucy throughout the day.I also told Lucy,I'm not usually nice,I'm always sassy,so she should be glad that she's the only person I've been nice to,I don't care if she's powerful,luckily she's not stupid,I hope.

Lucy's Pov  
I met Levi, Mikasa,Eren,Armin,Jean,Erwin,Petra,Hanji,Connie and Sasha I'm glad that I met them, they are such wonderful friends. And its been two days since I met them. Now while we were walking we saw a Titan, Yes Levi said that the Giant naked Humanoid is called Titan when we saw it I requip into My Angel Wheel Armor (A/N: Stronger than Erza's Heaven Wheel Armor) then killed the Titan, more Titans appeared Levi and the others helped me to kill the other Titans,the Titans are way to many to handle by Myself,Levi and the others so I used my Celestial Dragon Roar,which is my strongest roar,that can burn creatures to kill the Titans,luckily all the Titans got killed, we went back in the walls, we get ready for bed so we can sleep.After we got ready for bed we fell asleep very soundly.


	5. Chapter Five

At Sabertooth~~  
~~2 days when Lucy goes in a Mission~~  
Sting's Pov  
Its been 2 days when Lucy went on a Mission she should be back in the guild like 30 minutes because she's really strong and powerful but its freaking two days she's still not back we tried to find her in every parts of Magnolia we even went to Crocus to find Lucy but still no luck, I sighed heavily then thought "Lucy wherever you are I hope your safe".

~~At Fairy Tail~~  
~~5 years when Lucy quit the guild~~  
Natsu's Pov  
Its been five years since Lucy quit the guild I regret all the things I said to her I missed her so much. I miss her scent, and I also miss her accompany. During this years without her,the guild is not the same were all gloomy Gray stop stripping,Juvia stop stalking Gray, Levy stop reading, Elfman stop yelling "MAN",Erza stop eating strawberry cheesecake, Mira always give fake smiles, Wendy is really sad,Lisanna always blaming herself why Lucy quit the guild , While I just do solo missions every single day. And when Lucy quit the guild 5 years ago The guild blamed me for everything but I'm not blaming them,Lucy is the light of the guild now she's not here. The guild is not the same as it was few years ago. I wish I didn't do those things that can hurt her,I wish I could bring back the happy times we had. Lucy please comeback We miss you.

~~Back to Lucy~~  
Lucy's Pov  
I'm so happy that I met a person like Levi and others but I miss my guild Sabertooth its been three days since I've been transported in here,I tried to teleport or open a Portal so I can go back in Earth land but it didn't work. We are currently fighting Titans they are so many,in the middle of fighting Snowy and Blake ran to me and said "Lu-chan they are way to many of them to handle, can we do Unison Raid?"I agreed doing unison raid,the Titans were defeated.If you're wondering where are the others there in the walls, Blake,Snowy,and I are the one who decided to fight the Titans since we're bored.After that we went back to the walls,when we got back Levi asked me"How was your fight with the Titans?" I said "Its Fine" I explained what happened in our fight with the Titans.They were not that shocked since they knew about my powers,my exceed's power,and my wolf's power. After my story a Portal appeared somewhere in the walls and my Mom came out from there then told me how to get back to Earth land after she said that I asked my new friends if they want to go with in Earth land and join the guild I'm in, they agreed. I did the thing that my Mom told me to get back in Earth land, when we got in Earth land we went to Magnolia and went to Sabertooth and put the cloak that my Mom gave me and went in.

~~At Sabertooth~~  
Sting's Pov  
While I was talking with Lector, the guild door opened, one mysterious figure and ten unknown people appeared , I asked them "Who are you people? What do you need in our guild?" Then the cloaked figure said "Missed me Stingy-bee" Then the mysterious figure removed her cloak, we were shocked that its Lucy and we ran into her and hugged her . Yeah I know its just been 3 days since she went missing but don't blame us we really missed her .After we reunited we asked about the ten unknown people, she said those are her new friends when she got transported into a different dimension and they want to join the guild and she also introduced the ten to the guild, later the old man came down from his office and asked what those ten people can do, they said they can do hand to hand combat but doesn't have powers, since in their world powers doesn't exist but they can kill monsters so Levi and the others joined the guild ,they already got their guild mark,they got it in their right shoulder in white with blue outline,all of their guild marks are just the same.


	6. Chapter Six

Lucy's Pov  
Its been few days since Levi and the others joined the guild.They are in a mission that explains why their not in the guild.While me and Blake are talking the guild door bursts open and there Levi and the other stand, we ran into them then said "Welcome Back!!"and asked them about the mission.We're glad that Levi and others doesn't have servere injuries even they don't have powers.

I forgot to tell you readers that Levi and others are living with me.I forgot to tell you that I got an apartment close to the guild thats why Levi and others are doing missions to help me in groceries and other stuff.

Levi's Pov  
Its really noisy in the guild today because they are partying after Me and others made our mission successful, our first mission and we came back safe.Our first mission is really fun.Our mission is to kill a demon who are trying to destroy a Village thats why the people in the Village our really Petrified or Scared Because the demon is one of the reasons why the people are getting killed,but I'm glad our mission is a success so the people are now safe from demons.

~~1month later~~

Lucy's Pov  
This day Master Jiemma came out from his office and announce"GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARE COMING IN THREE MONTHS THE GUILD MEMBERS WHO ARE GOING TO FIGHT IN GMG ARE

Sting Eucliffe  
Rogue Cheney  
Lucy Heartfilia  
Rufus Lore  
Minerva Orland

YOU HAVE THREE MONTHS TO TRAIN" I felt so happy to have the opportunity to fight in GMG, finally I can do my revenge in Fairy tail.And I also have a good place to train on.

So I told the others that were going to Dragon Realm so we could train for the GMG.


	7. Chapter Seven

Minerva's Pov  
We are in the Dragon Realm now.While we were busy exploring the place, Lucy interrupted us by saying " Rufus you're going to train with Memoria,Sting your with Weisslogia, Rogue your with Skiadrum,and Minerva your with Devilina"

I went to the place where me and Devilina were going to train.She told me to do 100 laps then after I did that she told me to do 300 push ups after that.I tried to focus and do what she says.

Sting's Pov  
I was to shocked to meet my Foster Father again I thought he died.I hugged the huge White Dragon infront of me before we train.We started to train he said I should do 200 laps after that he wants me to do 500 push ups.

He taught me more tricks about being a Light Dragon Slayer since I already trained being a Light Dragon Slayer before.

Rogue's Pov  
I'm really stocked to see my Foster Father or Dragon infront of me I said"I thought you're dead" he said"Me and Weisslogia got possessed by the Dark mage Acnologia then we told you to kill us even you don't want to then after you tried to kill us Layla The Former Queen saved us from dying now Me and Weisslogia are not dead".

After he explained what happened we started to train he just taught me some new tricks since I already trained being a Shadow Dragon Slayer before.

Rufus' Pov  
I introduced myself to Memoria then told her that I'm one of the member fighting in GMG.I also told her that I need more tricks to fight and make sure that my opponent in GMG will be unconsious.

So she trained me to focus more if I'm going to use my Power she also taught me some new tricks.She also trained me to do hand to hand combat.

I'm really thankful to Memoria that she taught me hand to hand combat she even taught me how to use sword.

Lucy's Pov  
While the others are training, I'm training myself to use more swords and I'm also working on my strongest requip incase I fight the Mighty Titania of Fairy Tail.

I also started to decide what am I going to use for my armour and what Power I'm going to use If I fight with Team Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Sorry readers for not updating for a long time that's because I don't know what I'm gonna do for this chapter but I'm glad that I knew what I'm gonna do on this chapter and I'm also busy in school but I'm glad its my Christmas Vacation now.


	8. Chapter Eight

Nobody's Pov  
Today is the day all the guild are going to fight in GMG to see what guild is going to be the new Strongest Guild in Fiore.

"After so many years all the guilds are going to fight in GMG again"Mato announces

"As before,each guild will have participant in singing."Mato announces again

After the announcement all the guild starts to pick a participant from their guild and here are the results:

Theme Song  
1\. Sabertooth-Lucy- Pop. Titanium  
2\. Fairy Tail-Laxus- Rock. Heathens  
3\. Lamia Scale-Lyon- Pop-rock. Treat You Better  
4\. Mermaid Heel-Kagura- R&B. Scars Of Your Beautiful  
5\. Blue Pegasus-Hibiki- Synthpop. Good Time  
6\. Quatro Puppy-Rocker- EDM. Faded

All the Participants starts to sing.Laxus is the first one to sing and moving on to Kagura then Lyon then Hibiki then Rocker.

Now Its Lucy's Turn to sing:

You shout it out  
But I can't here a word you say   
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down,but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire Away,Fire away  
Ricochet,You take your aim  
Fire Away,Fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am Titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost Town,Haunted Love  
Raise your voice,sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Richocet,You take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am Titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am Titanium,I am titanium,I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, those bulletproof guns

You shoot me down but I won't fall,I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall,I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall,I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall,I am titanium  
I am titanium

Everyone applaused at Lucy's Performance even the other guilds was amazed by Lucy's Angelic Voice.

Results:

1.Sabertooth-10  
2.Fairy Tail-8  
3.Lamia Scale-6  
4.Mermaid Heel-4  
5.Blue Pegasus-2  
6.Quatro Puppy-0

Now its the time for the real fight of the guilds."With Sabertooth leading with 10 points now its the time for real fight to see what is the strongest guild in Fiore"Lola chapati said.

"Starting of with Mermaid Heel Kagura vs Sabertooth Rufus"Mato announces

The two enemy went to the center of the Arena.They both start to warm up thinking about which attack their going to use.Kagura attacked first she tried to hurt Rufus with her sword but she was stocked that Rufus was fast enough, he was already behind her."Wow! Do you think you could defeat me that easily? You haven't seen what I'm capable of"Rufus exclaimed."Black smoke" He said.There's a smoke that appeared out of nowhere.Kagura got surrounded by the smoke and it suffocated her causing her to faint.

"Kagura's down meaning Rufus won.10 points for Sabertooth"Mato Announced.

The Members Of the Sabertooth guild are cheering and Congratulating Rufus from his winning.

Blue Pegasus -Hibiki vs Lamia Scale-Lyon  
Winner-Lyon  
Mermaid Heel-Milliana vs Fairy Tail-Lisanna  
Winner-Lisanna  
Quatro Puppy-Rocker vs Lamia Scale-Sherria  
Winner-Rocker

"And now its the time we've been waiting for Lucy vs Team Natsu."Mato said

Everybody were shocked that Lucy will fight with Team Natsu by herself.No one knew that Lucy is powerful only the guild Sabertooth knew about it.The other guild thought that Lucy is still weak because she just have Celestial Magic.

Lucy and Team Natsu went to the center of the Arena where they will fight.(Get it?)

Natsu attacked first with his"Fire Dragon Roar".Lucy,in the other hand just ate it."You still think I'm weak Natsu?"Lucy said."Requip:Fire Angel Armor"Lucy requipped.Erza also requipped with her Heaven Wheel Armor.Lucy and Erza fight using only sword.Erza is defeated by Lucy Gray and Natsu is the only one that Lucy will gonna fight with(btw Wendy and Lisanna is not included with Team Natsu).Lucy end the fight with"Ice Lightning Roar".

"Team Natsu were down.Meaning Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore.And Sabertooth will receive the price of 30,000,000jwls"Mato announced.

The Sabertooth cheered and Congratulating every member.But Lucy didn't changed even Fairy Tail hurt her feeling she went to the Fairy Tail Guild and heal Team Natsu's wound.And went back in her Guild then celebrated with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Sorry for the late update readers I've been busy for a while because of school.Also I'm not gonna do four parts of the GMG but one part only sorry.


	9. Chapter Nine

After the GMG were just here in the guild doing nothing so I talked with Levi if we could do a SS class mission with the other Survey Corps.We went to the board to look for a challenging SS class mission.We picked the 2 years mission.But the other Survey Corps didn't agree to come with us.Its just me and Levi who will do a mission.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Help defeat the demon/monster

Location:Crocus

Prize: 4,000 000 jwls and Ophiuchus key  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What is the Ophiuchus key Lucy?" Levi asked Sassily or rather coldly I think.

"Its the 13th celestial key or Celestial spirit its a spirit of humongous snake and a really powerful one"I explained

We went to the the train station and get two tickets to our Destination.We might be in Crocus but this place is in The other side of Crocus.

Once we reached our destination a wave of loud roar was heard and many people are running to be safe from the monster.

We saw the monster its not just a simple monster its a really huge one its height is the same height as the most buildings and it has a really built body we start to fight with it.Levi is using his maneuver gear before he attacked the monster while I requip into my Flaming Celestial Armor we managed to slice of its hand but the shocking thing is that the hand of the monster appeared again.

A huge group of monsters came.Ooops I didn't see that coming.All of them are fast and very powerful but every monsters has its weakness and now I can prove it,They are scared of flames.

Levi and I manage to kill them all by using flame and hand to hand combat,its very easy since those huge group of monsters are scared of the power that I used,except for the one humongous monster.

Its really a big one it seems impossible to defeat but then I saw a gem that is attached to a hole in the monster's chest I ran towards the gem,My plan seems to be tricky,but Levi knew what I aim to do,he distracts the monster while I ran towards the gem, Once I removed the gem a blinding light that shines so bright appears then the monster suddenly dissapears.

We went to get our reward.Without wasting our time We went back to the guild using blake in his phoenix form for a ride.I left snowy back to the guild since Sting and Rouge wants to play with him.

Once we arrived I kicked the door open random things happen while we were gone and here I am seeing it with my own eyes Sting throwing tables to Rouge with Frosch and Lector cheering for them while Rufus and Minerva on the other hand are fighting using powers competing who is stronger between the two of them since they improved a lot by the time we trained for GMG Rufus and Minerva are more powerful now than before.Snowy,my pet wolf is playing with Armin."GREAT DAY FOR YOU GUYS!!" I shouted so loud so they could hear me.

"I Thought you did two years mission Miss Lucy"Rufus said still fighting with Minerva.  
"Well its kind of easy and Levi is with me"I told them.Knowing my ability They are not shocked that it took Levi and I just a day to finish that mission.

"You Two, Can You Please stop competing with each other?!"I told Rufus and Minerva.The two stupid guildmates immediately stopped."Sorry Lucy! This stupid person beside me really wants to compete with me, I gave him what he wants!"Minerva said sarcastically.

I giggled at their actions,If I haven't known better I would have thought that those two were love birds.But I know they don't have time for that kind of things especially in the situation where every guild fights for the highest rank.

"What are you giggling at Lucy?"Rufus asked,"Nothing its just you two are cute when fighting!"I answered,They reacted to my joke seriously,That two looked at each other with disgust as if they weren't in the guild as a team.

But I noticed something,"Guys Where is Yukino?!"I asked them worriedly,"We've been trying to tell you Lucy that Yukino is taken by a mysterious figure,He manipulated us in order to kidnap Yukino,But you were talking with Minerva and Rufus,we Don't want to Interfere"Rogue said with trail of worriedness in his eyes and voice.

What do they want with Yukino!,Whoever they are, they should have taken me, not one of the guildmates that I treasure the most.

"We may be enemies but I still need Fairy Tail to help us save Yukino"

"Don't worry Yukino we'll do our best to save you"

These are my thoughts,I know somehow that Fairy Tail will help me in this situation.

They still became my nakama for few years after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Who could have taken Yukino,Will the Sabertooth agree to get help from the Fairy Tail guild who once betrayed their Light,Lucy Heartfilia?
> 
> Read and wait for the next chapter to find out what will happen in the aventures of Lucy's guild.


	10. Chapter Ten:Part One

Nobody's Pov  
Now in Sabertooth's guild they are talking about their plan to save their nakama Yukino,A while later Lucy spoke up,"For this situation I have thought that we should get help from the Fairy Tail guild"She announced.

"What! But they hurt you,they don't deserve your kind treatment"One of the guild member reacted,"The one who kidnapped Yukino might be stronger than me,this is the only way that I could think of"Lucy answered.

"Ok,since Lucy helped us train for the Grand Magic Games,Maybe this is the only way to repay for all the things she did for us,We may not know the reason why she needs Fairy Tail's Guild help,If this is the only way to save our nakama we are ready to sacrifice everything"Minerva,who is just sitting in the corner suddenly gave a speech.

"Ok,We agree with your plan Lucy-Sama"The guild members halfheartedly said."I know that you don't agree with this plan wholeheartedly but thank you for understanding my plan,Now who wants to go with me?"Lucy asked,The ten Survey Corps raised their hands,"Ok.....Then let's go! And save our nakama!"Lucy exclaimed.

~Time Skip~

Now Lucy is with the Survey Corps,they are in front of the huge door of the Fairy Tail Guild,Lucy kicked the doors open"Where is Makarov?"she asked,"What do you need with the old man?"A certain Salamander asked,even before Lucy could answer,Makarov went downstairs,"What do you need with our guild,Lucy?"He asked,"I was wondering if we could get help from this guild to save our nakama,The kidnapper might be stronger than me,I can't use the power of the Queen of all,If I use that power,it will bring such a great danger not only to me but also to the people I care for"Lucy explained.

"Ok, we will help you Lucy-chan and Makarov we are going to transfer to Sabertooth's guild since we don't want to be with the guy who once hurt our nakama."Lissanna and Levy appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't be so harsh on my brother, even though I don't want him as my brother"Lucy coldly said.

"What do you mean brother?" Salamander asked,before Lucy could answer,"Is this how dirty your guild is,every part of it has dirt,even the table,Wow! not only the personality are dirty,the guild house itself too."Levi exclaimed.

"Levi,quit being sassy and keep your love for cleanliness too yourself,you might offend someone,As for your question Natsu,Zeref, the one who holds the power of darkness is my brother,He also created you that made us as siblings"Lucy scolded and briefly explained.

"Now let's go,we need to save our nakama before its too late"Lucy reminded.Lucy called Blake to turn into a huge pegasus and Snowy to turn into a huge wolf to help them go to the place where they think Yukino is.

A little while later Lucy's team arrived in the "Realm of Darkness","What are you doing here?Zeref-nii"Lucy asked to her brother,Who is sitting on his throne"I should be the one who supposed to ask you that question"Zeref replied,"Come on!I asked you a simple question and you won't even answer it,"Lucy complained."Fine I'm here because I know that Yukino was kidnapped and I know you would come here to look for her,I came to say that you won't find her here"Zeref answered."Where is she then?"Lucy asked,"That is the question I couldn't answer,I don't know where she is but I'll help you to find her"Zeref answered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I know its not long enough but I want to update since I know you've been waiting for so long.


End file.
